


Sleep Well

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, good morning kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Despite their own personal problems and faults, there was still love and joy in Enoch and Ishtar’s marriage.





	

Just because Enoch managed to complete his mission and live privately with Ishtar after marrying her didn’t mean that all their problems went away. Both of them endured countless sleepless nights and nightmares together, and even though they were able to comfort one another (or, at the very least, try, since Ishtar found it hard sometimes to fully hate her former husband and hated the fact that she hadn’t been able to do more for the Freemen (especially Sin), the Nephilim, and all the other people who lived in the Tower, either out of ignorance or because they couldn’t leave so easily, Enoch still felt guilty about the things he had done, caused, or hadn’t managed to prevent, even Semyaza’s death, though he hadn’t played any part in it-but would have, if he’d been there, alive and well-and the fact that Semyaza had plunged his former wife into the Darkness right in front of him, and neither of them found it easy to find the words the other needed to hear sometimes), their dreams never got any easier.

Nor did sex. While Ishtar didn’t mind, since her sex drive was about as low as Enoch’s, after everything she’d been through, Enoch still felt ashamed about how long it took them to consummate their marriage. Not that he blamed Ishtar, but despite her reassurances that she didn’t mind and that she loved him all the same, he still hated how many times he’d come too soon, even if he’d been able to make her happy in other ways (not that he’d really come that often, but it seemed like a lot of missed opportunities to make Ishtar happy, considering how little they actually tried to make love). And even though their little glen was peaceful, it was still isolated, and even though Enoch didn’t mind being around just Ishtar and the other Angels, Ishtar sometimes longed to see what was beyond their own private paradise, to hear voices that did not belong to her or Enoch, to see a village that reminded her of home, of Gil.

But, despite their problems, there was still love, and there was still joy. 

Since Enoch’s memory was so bad (“It’s good that I’m here.” Ishtar had said one day, a teasing, loving smile on her face. “If it was just you and Lucifel, neither of you would be able to remember what happened last week, much less a few years ago.”), Ishtar was finally able to help Enoch remember how they first met and parted, and Enoch, after hearing about Ishtar’s past with Sem and Gil, remembered that he’d once fought alongside a man of that name and told Ishtar of their small adventure together, which made Ishtar happy (“He seemed like he was doing well.” Enoch had said, a fond, reminiscent smile on his face. “If he had been the one to find the Tower, I’m sure he would have been the one to save you.”

“And then the three of us could have deactivated the Tower and lived together like this.” Ishtar had replied, a warm, wistful look in her eyes. “I might have married him back then, if we hadn’t been such stupid kids and if Sem hadn’t stolen my heart with all of his dreams.”). Their love wasn’t a constant flood or ball of passionate emotions, of course, but they still loved each other for their own reasons, and no other Human had experienced the things they had, for better or worse. Plus, it made their lighthearted, silly moments-like the night where they’d danced on top of the table together after Enoch promised that he’d clean it the following morning while she tended to the crops-all the sweeter, and after everything, a warm, quiet night cuddling up together was a relaxing as a full-body massage. Which they sometimes gave to one another whenever they felt like it. And even though sex was difficult, they still managed to have it from time to time.

Which was why, after five hundred years, Enoch was worried, overjoyed, and thankful when Lucifel brought in a test from the future from them and confirmed what they’d been suspecting for a few days, since Ishtar had been vomiting and was more sore and exhausted than usual-she was pregnant with his child.

“Congrats.” Lucifel had said, an easygoing smile on his face. “That happened a lot sooner than I thought. At least Methuselah will be happy now.”

“You’re saying my child is going to become that strange spirit that saved Enoch?” Ishtar had replied, an eyebrow arched and her voice teasing, though it was still friendly.

“Ah. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. And before you ask me any questions,” Lucifel said, turning to face Enoch, “I don’t think I’m allowed to answer any of them. You’ll have to figure your kid out for yourself, just like everyone else.”

“Alright. Even so, thank you, Lucifel. Even if our child wasn’t going to be that spirit, I would still be overjoyed to have him.” Enoch replied, gazing at Ishtar’s stomach like it held some wondrous, precious, sentimental treasure.

“I guess this gives me a good chance to show Ezekiel that just because you’re a mother doesn’t mean that you’re allowed to use love as an excuse or lose your mind and hurt your children.”

“Not that she’s watching Earth anymore, but I can always pass a message along whenever I feel like it.” Lucifel replied, crossing his arms. “She’s actually been pretty quiet lately. Almost too quiet.”

“Lucifel, don’t curse or jinx everything for us. If she and Sariel manage to get free, it’s going to be even harder to recapture them with a kid.” Ishtar replied, half teasing, before turning her attention to Enoch, who looked like a golden retriever with an upset stomach. “And Enoch, just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean you have to take on all the work. I can still help out.”

“Ah..alright then. I’ll try to not take on too much by myself. But at least let me cook breakfast for you tomorrow so that you can sleep in.”

That had been yesterday, and whether it was because of the good news or some other reason, neither Ishtar or Enoch woke up in the throes of some painful nightmare that night. Instead, both of them had slept peacefully, warm, content, and comfortable in each other’s arms, and when Enoch woke up that morning, feeling fully refreshed and awake before his wife, it was because of pure chance rather than the torments of his dreams. But, even though there were things to do (their large garden to tend to, cooking breakfast before Ishtar woke up, since she was liable to just make it herself, if she woke up and Enoch was out), Enoch couldn’t pull himself away from his wife. 

Ishtar had faced her own personal pains, had endured for so long in the Darkness, doing what she could to help, and still, Nanna had helped him, affected him more deeply than she might have thought, and when Ishtar was reborn, her strong, shining, and determined spirit had saved him when none of the Angels-not even Lucifel- had been able to help him. And despite his mission (which would have affected Sem, had he been around), despite his personal failures and faults (Enoch wasn’t a fool, he knew how he clung to Lucifel and Ishtar sometimes, knew exactly what Ishtar was thinking when she stared out at the sky like there could be something marvelous beyond the horizon), she had decided to marry him, to stay by his side, to come to know him, and even though it had made her think-and probably worry-about Ezekiel, she had decided to carry their child, even if he was strange, despite the fact that she’d been given the first tastes of how painful carrying a child could be. She loved him and their child enough to do so, and that made Enoch’s heart feel like it was going to melt and burst all at once.

So, softly, quietly, so that he wouldn’t wake Ishtar, he gently kissed his wife on the forehead, lingering there for a moment, his expression soft and warm enough to be a substitute for sunlight, before he shifted in the bed a bit, just enough to kiss Ishtar on the stomach, lightly resting his head there for a few moments. But only for a few. If he kept his head there, Ishtar would wake up, and the longer he stayed in bed, the higher the chance was of her waking up and seeing to breakfast despite his promise, and Enoch wanted to give Ishtar as much love, affection, and rest today as he possibly could.

So, he gently murmured, “I love you. Sleep well, my dear.”, before he got up and got dressed, doing each action as quietly as he possibly could, a loving smile still on his face as he left the room. Of course, after awhile, Ishtar woke up, since she didn’t have a tendency to sleep in late unless she was exhausted.

But it was enough time for Enoch to cook a large, delicious breakfast for two or three.


End file.
